Just, why?
by vallakim
Summary: BTS! FF/ KookV/ Boyslove ; bxb/ Taehyung bertanya karena penasaran, tidak lebih. Hanya itu./ KookV; Top!Jungkook Bot!Taehyung/ DefinitelyFailedfluff! Sorry XD/


_**Just, why?**_

.

.

.

Have you ever think about what your _love_ does? And, _why_?

.

.

.

 _ **runchrands, not proudly present**_

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Konser yang menjadi salah satu rangkaian _Wings Tour_ di _Anaheim_ baru saja berakhir. Seluruh _staff_ , _crew_ , dan para _member_ terlihat bergegas untuk segera beristirahat di ruangan masing-masing. Usai berkumpul serta melakukan _grup hug_ sekali lagi, mereka memecah diri setelah sebelumnya saling merangkul. Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Hoseok berada dalam satu kamar. Sedangkan Namjoon bersama dengan Jimin, karena mereka berdua ribut saat sedang tidur - _katanya_. Jungkook sendiri melangkah ke kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Taehyung, kekasihnya.

 _Ah_ , iya. Membahas soal kekasih. Kemana perginya makhluk manis yang gemar _menghilang_ itu?

Seperti saat ini, Jungkook yakin ingatannya masih sangat baik melihat Taehyung kurang dari satu menit yang lalu sedang berkeliaran di sekitarnya dan sekarang kekasihnya itu sudah tidak berada dalam pandangan matanya sama sekali. Entah ke mana _lagi_ dia.

.

.

.

Jungkook lelah, tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal hal itu bahkan Hoseok yang selalu kelebihan energi sekalipun. Namun lautan ARMY yang memegang _light stick_ kebanggaan mereka tampak sangat sempurna menggambarkan bintang yang melengkapi langit malam.

Kelopak mata pemilik surai sekelam arang itu menutup perlahan setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah _single sofa_ dalam kamar tidurnya. Pemandangan yang akan selalu terlihat luar biasa baginya itu setidaknya dapat mengurangi rasa lelah. Jungkook _menyukai_ apa yang dia _lakukan_ , dan telah _melakukan_ apa yang dia _sukai_. Tak ada hal yang lebih memuaskan daripada itu.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka pintu berwarna putih di hadapannya perlahan hanya untuk menemukan suasana kamarnya yang begitu senyap.

Jungkook terlihat sedang duduk dengan kepala sedikit menunduk. _Mungkin tertidur_. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah kecil-kecil berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu kekasihnya yang memiliki ukuran badan dan usia yang jelas tidak sejalan.

"Sayang?" Suhu kamar mereka rendah, dan Jungkook duduk tepat di bawah hembusan _air conditione_ r yang menyala.

"Hei." Gumamnya pelan sekali lagi semakin mendekat hingga ujung kakinya menyentuh _sofa_ tempat kekasihnya beristirahat. Taehyung berdiri di belakangnya. Menyentuh kedua sisi pipi Jungkook hingga pemuda itu tersentak kecil.

Jungkook merasa dagunya ditarik pelan hingga kini wajahnya menengadah ke atas, berhadapan tepat di bawah Taehyung yang tengah menunduk.

"Hai, sayang." Jungkook tersenyum akhirnya dimanjakan oleh paras manis yang sudah dirindukannya, suaranya menyerak samar.

"Badanmu masih berkeringat, mandi dulu." Ucap Taehyung lembut sambil tangannya mulai bekerja pada wajah kekasihnya.

Rambutnya masih basah, bagian-bagian kecil anak rambutnya menempel menutupi sebagian dahinya. Tangan Taehyung terangkat mengusap sisa keringat di wajah Jungkook. Sementara si tampan melakukan hal yang sama dengan menangkup wajah berkeringat kekasihnya, menyingkirkan air yang membuat kulit berwarna madunya menjadi lembab.

Mata Jungkook refleks menutup ketika Taehyung mengecup sayang kening, mata, hidung, dan berakhir pada bibir tipisnya. _Mood_ nya membaik, lelahnya sirna, dan Jungkook kembali merasa _penuh_ hanya karena perlakukan sederhana dari kekasihnya.

Keduanya terkekeh, melakukan hal konyol yang selalu menjadi kesukaan pasangan ini sekali lagi. Saling berpandangan penuh ancaman kekanakan dengan mata yang dipaksakan membulat lucu.

.

.

.

Telapak tangan Taehyung bergerak pelan menyapu lengan kekar berotot Jungkook. Jujur saja ia selalu bertanya-tanya. Mengapa kekasihnya ini sangat suka mengunjungi tempat yang penuh dengan peralatan yang bisa membuat tubuhnya kelelahan dan jika saja otot bisa berteriak, pasti akan mengeluh sakit karena terlalu sering berkontraksi.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membesarkan otot-ototmu itu?"

Taehyung bertanya tidak lebih karena penasaran. Hanya itu. Dan, _oh_ , satu lagi, Taehyung bahkan sempat berpikir Jungkook melatih ototnya lebih baik dari pada dia yang membesarkan _Soonshimie_.

Apa karena Jungkook ingin terlihat semakin tampan?

Ingin menggait lebih banyak _fans_ wanita lagi?

Ingin mengibarkan bendera perang pada para _hyung_ nya yang bertubuh lebih kecil? -Untuk yang ini Taehyung juga termasuk, _btw_.

Atau ingin semakin mengumbar aura _dominant_ nya?

 _Huh_ , sudahlah. Taehyung kesal hanya dengan membayangkan jawabannya sendiri, tanpa sadar memasang ekspresi lucu yang otomatis mengaktifkan otak jahil Jungkook.

.

.

.

" _Hmm_.. Bagaimana ya?" Jungkook bergumam, menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang menukik tajam tepat pada wajah pemuda manis yang masih berada dalam jarak kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter darinya. Tatapannya seolah mengejek, bagi Jungkook mengajak kesabaran makhluk manja ini untuk sedikit bermain tidaklah buruk.

"Issh." Taehyung mencebik kesal, disusul dengan bibir terlipat yang maju beberapa senti ke depan. Dan Jungkook tak bisa menolak untuk tidak gemas. Lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat dari bibir menggoda yang selalu saja menertawakannya untuk segera dilumat. Mengundang pelototan mata bulat Taehyung diiringi tamparan sayang telapak tangannya di dahi Jungkook yang lagi-lagi menampakkan deretan gigi rapinya.

"Kemarilah." Jungkook mencubit hidung bangir Taehyung gemas. Memerintahkan kekasihnya untuk berpindah ke pangkuannya. Taehyung hanya menurut selain karena _memang_ lelah, Taehyung selalu suka duduk _di sana_.

.

.

.

Hela napas puas Jungkook mengudara saat Taehyung sudah mendarat di pangkuannya. Menegakkan punggungnya sedikit untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman dengan Taehyung yang berada di atas. Pemilik kulit _tan_ itu hanya bersandar malas di dada bidang kekasihnya. Sudah terlalu lelah dan mengantuk.

Bagian perut Taehyung terkunci rapat oleh dua lengan kekar kekasih yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Sementara bahunya sudah dijatuhi beban menjadi tumpuan dagu si tampan bersurai kelam. "Sudah mengantuk, sayang?"

Tak ada suara maupun gumaman, hanya pergerakan kecil anggukan Taehyung yang menutup mata terasa di dadanya cukup sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak berminat mendengar alasan mengapa aku seperti _ini_?"

Mendengar itu mata sayu Taehyung terbuka samar, menoleh cepat dan tersenyum kotak. "Mau!"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jungkook mengembalikan tubuh Taehyung yang sempat berbalik ke arahnya untuk kembali menghadap ke depan hingga si tampan dapat lebih mudah merengkuh kekasih mungilnya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Kemudian meraih kedua tangan Taehyung dalam genggamannya, meletakkannya di atas paha si manis dan memijatnya pelan nan lembut. Lalu membalikkan telapak tangan halus kekasihnya hingga semuanya membuka dan saling menumpu dengan tangan Jungkook yang berada di bawahnya.

"Dengar baik-baik."

"Aku memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat _manis_ dan _cantik_. Berusia 22 tahun tapi jiwanya setara dengan bocah usia 5 tahun. Luar biasa ceroboh dan tidak bisa diam. Dia begitu mungil saat sedang bersamaku. Namanya _Kim Taehyung_ , dan aku melakukan semua ini untuk _nya_."

Taehyung terkikik kecil. Menabrakkan punggungnya sekali pada dada Jungkook. Terlebih saat gigitan kecil Jungkook menjepit gemas _cuping_ telinganya. Satu kecupan mendarat cepat di pipi berisi Taehyung sebelum suara Jungkook kembali terdengar.

"Aku punya beberapa alasan."

"Yang _**pertama**_ ,-" Jungkook menekuk satu ibu jari Taehyung dengan jarinya membuat mereka terlihat seperti bocah yang baru belajar berhitung. "Otot pahaku, yang sedang kau duduki sekarang."

"Aku selalu melatih otot pahaku agar cukup kuat untuk menahan bobot badan _nya_. Karena kekasihku sangat suka dipangku."

Satu ibu jari Taehyung telah menekuk sempurna, disusul satu jari telunjuk kemudian. " _ **Kedua**_ , otot punggungku, aku harus menjaganya tetap kuat karena kekasihku selalu ingin digendong."

" _ **Tiga**_ , otot dadaku, harus selalu kupastikan _dia_ merasa nyaman, karena kekasihku sangat suka bersandar di atasnya."

" _ **Empat**_ , otot lengan yang sering kau cubit. Kekasihku itu seperti bayi yang gusinya gatal karena akan ditumbuhi gigi. _Dia_ sangat suka menggigit. Dan aku suka _dia_ yang menggigit ototku daripada harus melihat _nya_ menggigit orang lain. Aku cemburu." Pengakuannya sendiri terdengar tulus, - _dan memang begitu_. Jungkook tidak suka ketika Taehyung menempel pada orang lain dan menggigitnya sembarangan. Siapa yang bisa menahan diri pada makhluk manis seperti Kim Taehyung? _Hampir_ tidak ada.

" ** _Lima_** , otot bahu yang selalu kulatih, agar aku bisa menghibur _nya_ kapanpun _dia_ mau. Karena kekasihku akan tertawa bahagia tiap kali aku mengangkat _nya_ dengan bahuku." Kali ini Taehyung refleks mengangguk kecil, mengayunkan lucu kakinya yang menggantung.

" ** _Enam_** , otot leherku, ingat yang kukatakan kekasihku itu kekanakan? Karena _dia_ suka sekali bergelantungan seperti bayi koala."

" _Tujuh_ , otot kaki, kekasihku adalah orang yang sangat lincah cenderung _tidak bisa tenang_ jadi aku harus lebih cepat. Kalau tidak, dia pasti akan _hilang lagi_. Mengatakan dirinya pandai menuntun arah tapi nyatanya berjalan sedikit saja pasti tersesat." Jungkook tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Taehyung mendengus.

" ** _Delapan_** , otot perut. _Nah_ , sepertinya ini adalah bagian yang paling _dia_ sukai. Karena kekasihku suka memeluknya, berbaring diatasnya, duduk, bahkan bergelung hingga tertidur. Manja sekali."

" ** _Sembilan_** , otot yang menggerakkan jemariku, _dia_ suka memegang dan memainkannya. Tapi aku lebih suka untuk menggenggam tangan _nya_ lebih erat. Menyalurkan rasa hangat yang selalu _dia_ cari karena tangan _nya_ sendiri begitu mungil." Kini sembilan jari lentik Taehyung telah menekuk.

"Dan yang terakhir, **_sepuluh_** -" Jungkook melipat jari kelingking Taehyung yang tersisa hingga kedua tangan kekasihnya membentuk dua kepalan sempurna. Dibantu oleh pergerakan otot padat jemari Jungkook dua kepalan itu kini menyatu dalam genggaman hangat tangan besarnya. Mengangkatnya pelan dan mengecupnya singkat. "-terlepas dari semua yang disukai kekasihku, aku melakukan ini untuk melindungi _nya_. Aku harus menjadi kuat untuk bisa selalu menjadi tempat teraman bagi _nya_. Karena kekasihku sangatlah _berharga_ dan aku sangat _mencintainya_."

" _Itu jawabannya_."

Taehyung merasakan kecupan hangat Jungkook mendarat di tengkuknya beberapa kali usai memuaskan rasa penasaran yang tadi berlarian di kepalanya.

Sudut bibir secerah mawarnya tak pernah berhenti tertarik membentuk kurva indah senyuman yang akan selalu menjadi _favourite_ Jungkook. Dari awal berbagai alasan Jungkook terlontar, Taehyung sudah tersenyum.

Bahagia yang membuncah di rongga perut dan dadanya menari-nari hingga aliran darahnya mengalir cepat dengan satu tujuan yang sama - _pipi gembil tempat paling menyenangkan untuk melukis rona merah di sana_. Pipinya bersemu, memerah samar dalam hitungan detik. Ditambah perlakuan Jungkook yang kini bekerja mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah cantiknya.

Entah sejak kapan tautan tangan mereka terlepas dan posisi Taehyung yang sudah berubah.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Masih ingin ikut ke _gym_ bersamaku, sayang?"

Jungkook menggoda Taehyung yang kini duduk berhadapan di pangkuannya.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Kau tahu aku tidak suka olahraga." Lihat, bibir _plum_ itu mengerucut lagi.

"Makanya jangan coba-coba untuk meniruku. Sudah seharusnya kau _begini_."

"Ramping." Tangan besar Jungkook yang bertengger di pinggang Taehyung meremasnya pelan.

" _Chubby_." Mencubit kedua pipi gembil kekasihnya sedikit keras. "Yaaafff! Ssaaaphhiitt! (Ya! Sakit!)" Yang dibalas rontaan tak terima dari si manis.

"Dan ini yang paling aku suka-" Taehyung tenggelam. Tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat Jungkook yang merengkuh tubuhnya sempurna.

"Mungil."

Jungkook merasakan Taehyung tersenyum di ceruk lehernya. Diikuti lingkaran hangat dua lengan yang turut melingkupi lehernya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus makan banyak."

"Tentu. Kau harus makan banyak karena _nenek_ suka pipi gembilmu yang lucu."

"Baiklah, setelah ini temani aku makan, _oke_?"

Jungkook terkekeh, tak pernah bosan mendengar celotehan Taehyung terlebih soal makanan.

" _Call_ , tapi harus mandi dulu. Karena kau pasti akan _tertidur_ setelah makan." Jungkook menepuk-nepuk gemas bokong Taehyung beberapa kali. Seolah memberi ancaman pada anak kecil.

" _Hihi_. _Ayey captain_!" Taehyung tertawa polos, menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menyengir kotak. Mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir kekasihnya. " _Taelion_ sayang _Koonochu_."

" _Koonochu_ lebih sayang _Taelion_." Satu kecupan terselip, lagi. "Sekarang ayo mandi."

Taehyung mengangguk antusias. "Gendong!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mandi pakai sabun bayi ya? Aku bawa yang _strawberry_!"

"Tidak."

"Apel?"

"Tidak."

"Jeruk?"

"Tidak, tidak."

"Permen karet?"

"Tidak. Demi tuhan Kim Taehyung!"

" _Oke_ , turunkan aku, tidak mau mandi!"

" _Hah_... Baiklah. _Strawberry_."

.

.

.

.

 ** _Kkeut_**

.

.

.

APA INIIIIIIH *FLIP TABLE* DEMI APA NGGA JELAS BANGET KAN? KAANN? KAAAAANNN? IYA EMANG NGGA JELAS SAMA NGGA JELASNYA WITH THESE TWO THINGS/? TANTE MESYUM YANG OBSESI BUNGKUS TAETAE UCUL **browniesVanilla** SAMA INI NIH, INIIIIH AKAR DARI FF GAJE INI, **taetaevya** ANAK/? DURHAKA YANG NYEPAM OTOT TUMPAH TUMPAH PAPA JEON OMA JADI NGGA TENANG TAU GEGARA KERJAAN KURANG KERJAAN/? KAMU TUH NAK BISA APA DIRIKU MAH KALAU UDH KENA DADDY JEON'S ATTACK LANGSUNG TEWAS DITEMPAT#NGGA

OKEH, MAAF BUAT capslockNYA YAH AKU CUMAN GEMES AJAA MAAFKAN FF NYA YANG BERANTAKAN JUGAAAAAA T_T OKEH, UDAH.

LASTLY, LETS SPREAD KOOKV LAVV

AYAFLUUU

THANKIES:) :*


End file.
